D.M.p Arc
d.M.p Arc (Manga Chapters 1-27, Anime Episodes 5-16) About This arc introduces the DMp. They are a group controlled by Shimao, Qilinman, and Sunshine. The group was formed by Evil Chojin and seek to destroy the Justice Chojin, and is comprised of some chojin that would later go on to become main characters, such as Kevin Mask and Check Mate. The entire arc lasts twenty-seven chapters and eleven episodes, and will introduce the core group of New Generation characters. In this arc, the DMp is ultimately disbanded, but a few of its members - such as Mars - will appear in later arcs. 'Story' Prehistory Mantaro meets a newly awakened Meat in the park. They train for a while, but - when he attempts to leave his park - he is confronted by Gazelleman. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 2 The two bicker and a fight is threatened, but Kevin Mask appears and attacks Gazelleman, and chastises the pair for their bad behaviour, at which point Mantaro tries to prevent him from harming Gazelleman. He pulls at Kevin's shirt, which rips it from his body and reveals his tattoo. They learn about Kevin's origins. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 3 Kevin leaves, and later it is revealed Gazelleman has been injured by the dMP, who challenge the New Generation to a tournament. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 4 'Bloodshed Gang of Three' Kinniku Mantaro vs Tel Tel Boy Tel-Tel Boy challenges Mantaro; this battle follows a scene where it is revealed Kevin Mask has sided with the dMp, along with flashbacks that explain why he ran away as a child. Tel-Tel Boy makes the mistake of pretending to be Kinnikuman, as he assumes all children are scared of their parents, but he underestimates the relationship between father and son. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 6 Mantaro is not scared of Kinnikuman and attacks in fervour, and eventually is able to win the match by breaking the ceiling of the dome and allowing rain to fry Tel-Tel Boy. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 7 Mantaro feigns being injured, which leads to Seiuchin battling his next opponent in his place, Maxman. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 8 'Seiuchin vs. MAXman' After Tel-Tel Boys's defeat, the next dMP member, MAXman, steps up to take on Mantaro. Mantaro is too tired and weak to fight, and Kevin Mask gives him an hour or rest. Kevin and MAXman get into an argument, and MAX pushes Kevin aside. Seiuchin, being the friendly chojin that he is, helps Kevin Mask stand up, only to be shoved away. MAX, being impatient, decides to take on another Justice Chojin while Mantaro recovers. With Gazelleman already been defeated, the second member of the team is called forth, which turns out to be Seiuchin, who apparently had no idea and is busy eating. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 8 The Kid and The Adams are both surprised and wonder how Seiuchin is second, and it is explained that Seiuchin's scores in Martial Arts and Martial Arts theory were near the top. Seiuchin may have a 'friendly giant' image, but in the ring he is a fearsome beast. Seiuchin does not want to fight because he is eating, but Seiuchin gets into the ring due to a poke in the butt by Mantaro, which causes Seiuchin to leap into the air and land on the ring. Seiuchin begins to pound on MAXman, having the upper-hand. Seiuchin sends a ton of brutal moves on MAXman, and is surprising everyone with how well he can do techniques and how easily he breaks out of MAXman's holds, and is about to finish him off with a kick, just as MAXman asks to catch his breath. Being the nice guy that he is, Seiuchin lets MAXman take a breather, but fails to realise that this was a trick. MAXman viciously strikes back at Seiuchin, leaving Seiuchin powerless to fight back. During the match, Seiuchin notices that Mantaro was not really weak and tired, because he is busy eating all the food. MAXman morphs into a shoe, and slams Seiuchin face first into the ground with a nasty suplex. Seiuchin manages to recover, and asks MAX if that was his best shot. MAXman finishes Seiuchin in shoe form by slamming the walrus into the canvas, calling the move the Big Boot Impact, the shoe's tip slamming through Seiuchin's midsection. Seiuchin's blood splatters onto Meat, Kid, Gazelle, and Adams. Seiuchin is defeated and put on the stretcher. Kinniku Mantaro vs. MAXman MAXman reveals - in a flashback - he was brutally trained by his father, Sneagator Jr., who wanted to avenge his father, Sneagator, who was defeated by the Muscle League. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 10 Mantaro uses the idea of creating faecal matter to destroy MAXman, who collides into the faeces and grows distressed at the physical contact. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 12 He is defeated by a Butt Buster, but is no longer seen again in either anime or manga. Nightmares Terry the Kid vs Rex King Rex King can first be seen in disguise, where he is introduced alongside Check Mate. He appears on a large screen from Osaka, where he has defeated Gorgeousman and murdered Barbarian. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 12 He later captures Terry the Kid, who breaks into the stadium early to challenge them, on behalf of orders given by Sunshine. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 14 He goes on to release Terry from his bonds at noon, when the battle commences, and Kinniku Mantaro arrives to referee the match (as blackmailed by Sunshine). The battle initially goes in Rex's favour, as Mantaro takes a strict approach and rules often against the Kid. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 15 It should be noted that Mantaro (acting as the referee in Rex's match with Terry) counted the teeth of the Jurassic Hand as claws, and so not against all rules against biting your opponent (although he was actually blackmailed by Sunshine to bend the rules to Rex's advantage, so it may not actually be true). Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 16 Rex misses a key attack when Mantaro defends Terry, at which point Sunshine steps into the ring and receives a yellow card, and this marks a steep change in how Mantaro referees the match. Terry manages to rip the skin from Rex's Tryanno-Claw, which is changed to fossilisation in the anime, and temporarily regains the upper-hand after he injures himself to escape an attack. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 17 It as at this point that Mantaro makes a cold joke, which injures Rex King, and the Kid works out that coldness is the weakness with which he can win the match, as dinosaurs were made extinct from the cold. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 18-19 He is given earplugs by Sunshine, but the Kid manages to break the air-conditioning unit and freezes Rex King in that manner. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 19 Kinniku Mantaro vs. Checkmate Sunshine infuses Checkmate with his essence, giving him strength to fight instead of Rex King. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 19 Mantaro is set to battle Checkmate in the next round, but decides against this out of fear, until the popularity polls are released and Checkmate outranks Mantaro. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 20 This reinvigorates Mantaro fight. In the match's early moments, Mantaro appears to be in control as he unleashes a barrage of nonstop attacks on the barely-resisting Check Mate. It is when he applies a newly invented hold, that Checkmate reveals his attacks are ineffective, as he is impervious to pain. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 22 Check Mate proceeds to dislocate own joints to escape Mantaro's submission hold. He proceeds to dominate the match, often damaging Mantaro while Sunshine cheers and supports him from the ringside. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 22-24 After Checkmate sees that Mantaro is of little threat, he turns against Sunshine and prepares to murder Mantaro even when Sunshine expresses horror at this turn of events (still abiding by an old honour code). A young child runs up and starts to attack Checkmate, at which point Sunshine intervenes to save the child - Checkmate proceeds to attack Sunshine. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 25 The crowd grows rowdy in their disapproval of Checkmate's actions, but Checkmate is indifferent to their protests due to a lack of emotion. Mantaro intervenes to protect Sunshine. True to Sunshine's previous warnings, even though Check Mate could not feel Mantaro's attacks and holds, they were still taking a toll on his body. As a result, his knee spasms from the damage it had taken. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 26 Check Mate activates all three of his heads, which exerts enough force that it could kill an opponent due to his sheer strength and weight, and continues to put Mantaro in a High Horse Driver hold in an attempt to finish him. Mantaro breaks free of the attack when the crowd cheers for him, attacking Checkmate's injured patella until it explodes with blood. Mantaro escapes to perform his own Kinniku Buster, which knocks-out Check Mate and wins him the match. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 27 Sunshine refuses to allow anyone to touch the injured and defeated Checkmate, but proceeds to carry him out of the ring with a promise to train him to be stronger. Fights Bloodshed Gang of Three * Kinniku Mantaro vs. Tel Tel Boy * Seiuchin vs. MAXman * Kinniku Mantaro vs. MAXman Nightmares * Gorgeousman & Barbarian vs. Check Mate & Rex King * Terry the Kid vs. Rex King * Kinniku Mantaro vs. Check Mate References Category:Kinnikuman Nisei Story Arcs